I don't need you
by 1Animefreakgurl
Summary: Half of the Titans left, the others stayed. When Star city is under attack The Team meets The Titans. Old romances will awaken leaving others ruined. RaeXKF StarXNight BeastXTerra CyXBee later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First Teen Titans Fanfiction**

**RavenXKidflash NightwingXStarfire Beast BoyXTerra CyborgXBumblebee**

**Raven and Starfire – 21**

**Kid Flash and Nightwing – 22**

**Beast Boy and Terra – 19**

**Bumblebee – 20**

**Cyborg – 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Teen Titans and Young Justice**

* * *

She watched as Robin or now known as Nightwing, with Kid Flash, Speedy, and Beast Boy, and the other ex- Titans were on the news with other young superheroes. They were standing behind the one and only Justice League members. She noticed along with the individuals beside her that Nightwing was holding a girl named Zatanna's hand. Kid Flash…was holding a girl named Artemis's hand and Bumblebee was holding a guy named Mal's hand.

She stood up, cloak barley touching the ground. She walked to the center table where the remote was and turned off the T.V.

"So, what are we going to do now Raven?" The man named Cyborg said breaking through the deafening silence they were under.

"We do nothing, this was their choice to leave we will not just come running to them, asking why they haven't returned. Besides it's been 5 years, we've managed without them." The one known as Raven answered in her signature monotone, while making her way to the kitchen for what looked like herbal tea.

"But friend Raven we can't just sit here and not pay visit to our friends," exclaimed the only alien in the group, Starfire.

"True we need answers we can't just let them leave like that!" Terra the only semi normal person there shouted.

Cyborg having matured in the last 5 years shook his head and watched as the argument went back and forward between his now new leader Raven and his teammates. As he continued to listen in he heard a statement that put him and everyone else in rage.

RAVEN POV

"If they are our friends why did they leave us without even a second glance? No note, phone call, message, nothing." I signed exasperated rubbing my temples haven forgotten my tea.

"Fine but at least we know where they are now" Terra figured. "Yes! It is most joyful to know our friends are alive and well! It also seems that I will be going to bed as well." Starfire said while heading towards the door.

"Alright then let's follow Starfire's example and get some sleep will discuss these things in the morning" I instructed having seen the time.

"Okay see you guys in the morning" Cyborg said sitting up from the couch and heading towards the door. Everyone exited the room except me.

I was alone to think about all the stuff that had happened recently. Having Terra back was a good thing even though I doubt Beast Boy knows of this. Such a shame seeing that Terra still loves him, including Star with Dick, and I've had my suspicions about Cy and Bumblebee. But more importantly why did they leave, especially without telling us? Why did _he _leave?

* * *

**First crossover! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Team**

"What's happening?" An excited Beast Boy asked as the rest of 'The Team;' came into the room. Batman was at the computer typing in coordinates. All the members gasped as they saw a huge pink-like creature destroy half of Star City.

"Plasmus!" Nightwing along with the ex-Titans voiced.

"You know what that thing is?" Zatanna asked looking at her boyfriend confused.

"Yes…before I was on this team... I was on another and we fought him a lot."

"Oh." Zatanna answered realization kicking in.

"Wait! But why is he near Star when he should be in…Jump!" Kid Flash said slightly panicking, while tightening his arm around Artemis's waste.

"Well how did you defeat him last time?" Megan asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well…"

"No time we can discuss this later right know the city is in trouble." Batman interrupted.

"Right let's go Team!" Nightwing yelled.

* * *

"Oi, have any of you seen the news?" Terra asked the Titans.

"No why?" Cyborg asked after exiting the kitchen, Star and Rae floating behind him.

"Watch." She said when she turned to the news channel, everyone watched in silence and shock as they saw one of their old villains in Star City looking like the size of Godzilla.

"Oh no! Isn't this where friend Roy and child live in that city!?" Yelled Starfire panicking at the thought of anything happening to them.

"Yes it is" Raven replied.

"What should we do?" Cyborg asked ready to go.

At that moment they saw a ship flying towards Plasmus letting out the heroes they saw on T.V earlier. They also caught sight of Roy helping them out.

"Fine hears the deal," Raven said walking in front of the T.V. never taking her eyes off it. "If they look as if they need help then will go…deal?"

"Deal." The Titans said, having a small amount of resentment towards helping the other heroes.

* * *

**How they know Roy has a child will be revealed later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Team**

**Kid Flashes POV**

I watched as The Team was slowly being taken own by Plasmus. Aqualad had a concussion, Artemis was stuck on a building, Superboy was sucked inside the thing, and the others are barley holding him off. He's just so big and why was he here?! Who woke him up? Did somebody do this on purpose? Questions were pouring out of my head like a waterfall, along with my emotions.

Remembering _her_ made it worse. How she would sense my anxiousness and send a wave of calm over me. She made me feel like I was powerful, like I could do anything with her there. But as I'm running around Plasmus I couldn't help, but wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. Would she have been mine?

I slowly came back to reality, I had Artemis and she's enough but I couldn't help letting my mind crawl back to her and how she would have made a plan to get everyone back and her and Starfire would have taken on Plasmus. I still knew Nightwing thought about the red haired alien.

I stopped mid circle and looked around to see most of The Team beaten. The only ones able to move where Megan, myself, Nightwing, Beast boy, and Red Arrow having finally noticed he had joined the fray. A thought came to my mind at this time, _'Were going to lose.'_

**Titans**

"Are we are we going to help them now!?" Starfire asked their dark leader.

"I guess we need to hurry I have a bad feeling about something." Raven replied

"A bad feeling Rae with what?" Terra asked, having built a strong relationship with her over the years since they restored her memories.

Raven turned slightly away from the door and her answer put everyone on edge.

"Where going to lose someone."

* * *

**Sorry it's short**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Team**

**Nightwing POV**

* * *

Their comes a time in a young leaders life when they must admit defeat or call backup. This was one of those times.

"Team we need backup!" I shouted trying my best to get past Plasmus, but it was almost impossible seeing as he separated some of his goo into their own moveable globs. I looked around and saw buildings destroyed and acid everywhere from his weird eyes. Zatanna ran towards me and told me all types of communications where gone. This was bad. But I learned from the best that there's always a way.

I looked up at Plasmus and saw that his arm was stretched out toward us. I managed to dodge but Zatanna was to slow and got stuck in his goo. Roy who was near us shot a freeze arrow and broke the ice so she could get free. I nodded to him in thanks and tried to think of a plan to get rid of this huge problem. KF was running on top of him dodging and weaving. I was about to warn him on an incoming mass of pink when I saw a black bubble surround him. I heard Artemis's panicked voice call his name, but the bubble did not waver. It floated to the ground and dissipated, waves of familiarity washed over me. But before I could say anything I saw green energy balls his Plasmus in his green looking eyes making acid spill over. One thought came into my mind at that point.

'_Titans'_

* * *

**Titans**

**Normal POV**

* * *

The Titans easily spotted the huge pink mass from the T-Ship crushing houses and buildings. Raven couldn't get the feeling of loss out of her head, who was it? Where they too late?

"Let's go." She ordered the Titans. They didn't hesitate to leave the ship after landing a safe distance away. Raven and Starfire took the lead while Terra and cyborg where on top of one of her rocks.

Raven spotted some of her ex-teammates and other young super heroes sprawled out everywhere. Pushing the nagging feeling of sadness and hate she noticed Kid Flash running on top of Plasmus while large amount of goo where heading toward him. Calmingly chanting her mantra she but Kid Flash into a bubble and floated him toward the ground while ordering the Titans to do whatever was necessary.

Plasmus was always scared of Starfire so this stopped him from destroying more buildings and having him focus on them. Terra was throwing everything she had at him while Cyborg was blasting out his green orbed looking eyes, spilling more acid. Raven was gathering all the super heroes on top of a building. Before either of them could question her she flew off the building and used her demonic powers to surround most of Plasmus and stopped him from moving. This gave Starfire the perfect opportunity to pass halfway through him and in one quick burst of energy he was down for the count.

"That was easy." Cyborg stated after jumping off the rock him and Terra where on, landing on the same building as The Team.

The Team

The Team stood in awe as they processed what had just happened.

"Well what do you know the Teen Titans are in Town." Kid Flash stated getting over his shock.

"It's just Titans know _Wallace, _we changed it after you guys left." Raven stated harshly making Kid flinch. But her eyes held sadness which Artemis caught, making her slightly narrow her eyes.

"It's good to see you guys again, but we didn't need your help." Nightwing informed taking a glance every once in a while at Starfire.

The Titans stayed still even Starfire floated down while looking at Nightwing with what look like as betrayal.

"Well from what it looked like, you guys where on the ground pretty much defeated until we got here. No thank you for saving your sorry asses?" Cyborg retorted having lost all respect for Nightwing.

"What you say, robot!?" Superboy yelled.

"You heard me you wannabe!" Cyborg answered clearly pissed.

"Hey man that's not cool" Beast Boy finally spoke up.

"Oh don't even try to talk grass stain." Terra scoffed making Beast boy back up as he just realized Terra being there.

"Terra your alive!"

"Obviously."

"Enough!" Raven hissed out irritated beyond belief especially with that nagging feeling still there. She looked at Kid Flash then towards Nightwing seeing as he was the leader, and asked the question that had been gnawing at the back of her head since she got here.

"Is everyone here?"

* * *

**lol left ya hanging**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titans**

**Raven POV**

* * *

They all looked at me like I had lost my mind, but I had to make sure so I can sleep later as selfish as that sounds.

I watched as _he_ raced around his team saying that everyone was there. But that feeling still didn't leave so I asked something that to them must have been out of the blue.

"Do you have any family members around here?"

The girl named Artemis glared at me which really didn't faze me in the slightest.

**Normal POV**

"Why are you asking this?" Artemis questioned

"Please! We must know Leader Raven has had a bad feeling that someone is going to die." Starfire answered her solemnly, only referring Raven as Leader when in public.

"Really know, and how is that possible?"

Kid was about to answer but Raven beat him to it.

"That is _none_ of your concern, So are you going to answer or not?"

Nightwing knowing somewhat the full extent of her powers took the initiative and responded. "Red Arrow is the only one that lives here, why do you ask?"

Raven quickly turned to Red Arrow dread taking over full force.

"Roy was…Lian at your home?"

"Yes" he replied but then sudden realization hit him like a truck. He only muttered two words before he left in a run. "Oh no"

"Wait who is Lian!?" Beast Boy along with the other members wondered.

"She's his daughter" Terra answered.

"How do you guys know this?" Aqualad asked.

"Long story short, he came to us for help and we gave it to him." Raven replied

"What? Why! We were here, and who's the mother?" Kid asked as he and everybody else followed Red Arrow.

"Because we would not have judged him, and we had sworn not to utter the mother's name." Starfire spoke flying high in the air but low enough for them to hear.

They all gasped at what they saw.

Roy's house was in ruins, everyone didn't move a muscle as Roy cried out Lian's name. But reality suddenly hit them and they moved forward looking for the girl known as Lian. But their efforts weren't needed as Roy found her small body under a pile of rubble and cradled it with all his might. Everyone gathered around him and watched as he cried out.

Her body had scratches and bruises, and blood was everywhere. "The house must have collapsed on her." Raven said taking notice.

Half of them felt ashamed for not being there to help and prevent this from happening. But no one spoke a word having nothing to really say. Except until kid thought of something.

"Hey Rae can't you…like...bring her back?"

Everyone turned their attention to her. She looked at the ground and then at the sky pondering on what she should do, but answered none the less.

Signing heavily she spoke. "I can't, her soul is too pure as a child, if I tried to get it back it would blacken and turn dark."

"Is there any other way?" Roy whispered but everyone caught it.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing silently asked

"Sorry I can't bring people back" She answered

Raven thought for a moment thinking all the way toward her heritage…and her family.

"Alright…I have an idea but theirs a 50/50 chance this person will do it.

"Who!?" Roy rasped out.

"…..My…older sister."

* * *

**Ok for those who don't like OC she really does have siblings but their guys so I made one a girl and she will only be in the story a few times. The relationships are getting their! I just needed an event to get them together.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You have an older sister!?" KF asked super confused.

Raven only nodded and decided to explain to everyone who she was.

**Raven POV**

I took a deep breath and told one of my many secrets. " My sister runs one of the seven dimensions of what you know as Hell. Yes, there are nine places you could go when you die. Purgatory, or what you call Heaven, Limbo and the rest are the seven dimensions of Hell. Each dimension is ruled by somebody who is a multi-dimensional being. I am one of those beings seeing as I took over my father's position a while ago so I now rule the first dimension while my sister rules the seventh. She is a full demon unlike me and so she is more powerful and is sometimes less understanding. I have five other brothers who were created also and together we created the seven sins. As few of you know I represent Pride my sister represents Wrath. Why get help from Wrath, well that's because she doesn't have my father make decision for her unlike our brothers who are purely evil, and where supposed to run the other dimensions of hell but we replaced them with other high ranking demons. Anyways since she is more powerful and has more connections I will be asking her to fix this situation. Hopefully she's in a good mood. So while you guys digest this information I will summon her.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was in more shock of what they had heard except a few, mostly the Titans. Raven walked away from the group and said the necessary incantations while using her dark magic to finish the summoning spell.

Black smoke rose from the ground but quickly dissipated leaving a slender figure of a woman in its place. She had long white hair, tan skin, red eyes, was as tall as Starfire, and a lot of gold-like jewelry on.

She looked at Raven and tilted her head slightly

"Sup Sis, what seem to be the problem _hhmmm, _you _never_ summon me?" She asked eyeing her sister with curiosity. Her voice was like rich chocolate not what any of the Titans expected.

"Hello Viper, I wanted to ask you if you could bring Lian Harper back to life as a favor." Raven said real slowly, feeling uneasy of her elder sister's gaze.

Her sister tilted her head all the way to the side to where she stared at the little body in Roy's arms.

"_hhmmm_" she moved toward the body, everyone watching her every move not knowing how to assist the situation. She stood in front of the body, eyes looking fascinated at first but then turned bored.

"Is this the girl?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes it is" Roy answered feeling anxious.

Suddenly she scoffed and turned to Raven. "You want me to bring back this child? A child?" She asked in a unbelieving tone.

"Yes can you please help her" Nightwing asked.

She didn't turn to him but looked back at the body. She stared at it for about 5 minutes head tilted downward. Everyone was getting anxious and impatient for her answer but stayed quiet seeing as she was the only chance of fixing this.

"Alright, I do it I don't like the way she died anyways."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zatanna asked confused on how she knew.

"I can't say but I'll tell you that it wasn't that pink blob, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK! I WAS STARRING INTO FUCKING SPACE FOR NOTHING!?" Viper bellowed, voice going down octaves.

"Sorry" Zatanna said suddenly feeling small in comparison to her.

Viper ran her hand through her hair "Deaths going to kill me" she muttered.

"Oi, Raven I need your help though, I found her soul but I can't touch it's because it's too pure and it will disintegrate the moment I do, besides this is a shame seeing that theirs only two of her in the multi-universe and let me tell you there's a lot of universes.

"I can't, remember what would happen if I did?"

She thought for a moment and signed.

"Hn, fine then the only way to get her back…" she said with a Cheshire grin putting Roy on edge. "Is for me to take her for about….three days tops"

"No way!" Beast boy yelled

"Well either that or bye bye little girl." She said walking to where she had been summoned.

"Where would you take her?" Raven asked.

"To death of course! Makes things easier." She replied sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Now hurry up and make your choice my patience is wearing thin." She harshly spoke.

"Do it, I'll do anything to get her back." Roy said fully determined.

"Are you sure Roy?" Nightwing asked

"Yes I am"

"Wait, how can we trust you!?" Zatanna questioned.

At this Viper stopped smiling and eyed the girl. Tilting her head she made a reply full of mirth.

"You can't, honestly I don't care, and if I wanted to I can wipe out your entire existence, by doing it myself or requesting it. But I won't because I'm…nice I suppose, or nicer than most. Age does that to you when your immortal. So like I said before yes or no.?"

"Yes" Roy spoke up cradling Lian's body and standing up.

"About time!" Viper exclaimed, her hand glowed with red magic and as she lifted it up a huge red snake shot out of the ground and took Lian's body, and returned to her.

"Alright! Three day's tops. Bye bye now." At that red energy enveloped her and she disappeared.

"Where will I be able to find her when the three days are up!?" Roy asked anxiously toward Raven.

She stood and walked away along with the other Titans why giving a reply over her shoulder.

"You don't she _finds_ you."

* * *

**I will probably update a little late so don't expect something quick like this. :(**

**School is taking all my time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I'm late on this :(**

"WAIT!" Beast boy called.

Raven slowly turned around face expressionless as always, not giving any hint of what she's feeling at the moment. She slowly walked back toward 'The Team' and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"What?" Raven replied tiredly, summoning her sister wasn't as fun as some people thought.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever, would you like to come back to our base?" Nightwing slightly pleaded looking over at Starfire; Zatanna saw this and looked slightly hurt.

"Honestly after what just happened, no." She turned toward her team with a frown, and walked to where the T-ship was.

"Can we at least keep in touch?" KF asked slightly desperate, which made Artemis grit her teeth.

"You should know where to go to find us or have you already forgotten?" Starfire said, as they vanished.

* * *

**The Titans**

"Are you alright Raven?" Terra asked, breaking the stiff silence. She was worried about her leader knowing Raven had a small relationship with KF, and seeing him together with that blonde chic probably hurt her.

"Yes…I am" Raven answered never taking her eyes off the sky.

Little did they know Raven was having a inner battle with her emotions. Rage wanting to kill that Blondie, Love wanting to crawl in a hole, Sadness crying and wailing, Happy was silent for once, Jealousy was hitting anything that was near her, and all the other emotions where silent and calculating. So yep Raven was in the middle of it all. Happy day.

"Cyborg lets go home." Raven said sounding exhausted

"Right Rae."

* * *

**The Team**

**Beast boy POV**

We arrived back at Mount Justice and even I could feel the tension wave off of everybody. Roy left to tell Batman what happened so that just left the rest of us sitting awkwardly with each other.

**Normal POV**

"So… Wally, who was _that_ girl?" Artemis demanded after minutes of silence. Wally looked up, bright green eyes staring at her.

"She's the new leader of the Titans." He answered casually. Artemis stood up from the couch furious, the other Team members watched in shock as she yelled at KF.

"NO she's not; I saw the way you looked at her! And you know what I'm asking what was she to you, it looked like you would leave me any second for that witch!"

That did it for Kid Flash, he shot up from his seat, standing at his full height and stared down at his girlfriend.

"She was one of my closet friends, anything else that involves her and me is none of your business." He replied in an even tone.

She looked at him with hurt clearly written on her face; she backed away and ran to her room. Zatanna stood also and went after her knowing that she felt the same as Artemis from her earlier conversation with Nightwing.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Zatanna POV**_

_We were getting ready to leave but not before I dragged Nightwing to the side away from the team and rubble._

_"What is it Zatanna?" He asked staring down at me._

_"What was that back there? You kept on looking at that alien girl." I asked confused and wanting an answer._

_"It was nothing." He answered looking away._

_I felt my anger build up, this wasn't obviously nothing. The way the other member's a.k.a Beast boy, KF, and Bee acted toward the other team was noticeable._

_"This is not just nothing Nightwing! Is this going to affect are relationship?" I yelled voicing my opinion._

_"She was my old crush! What do you want me to do forget her! But were over so do you really think I'm not going to be loyal to you!?" He yelled back._

_"…yes" My eyes widened as the word slipped out of my mouth, I felt tears come to my eyes, the jealousy was overwhelming me._

_He stared in shock and backed away from me._

_**Normal POV**_

_"I'm heading back." Nightwing informed as he walked away with his head down._

_Zatanna stood there for a few more moments wiping away her tears._

_"Hey Zatanna you coming yet, where ready to leave?" Megan asked telepathically._

_"…Yeah I'm coming."_

* * *

**So... yep**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's** short.

* * *

**The Titans**

_**Ravens POV**_

I got up early in the morning like I always do, but this time was different. I didn't sleep at all last night, tossing and turning from nightmares.

I walked into the living room and headed straight to the kitchen for my herbal tea. I took a cup from the cabinet and warned up some water to put in it. I frowned as I noticed I was almost out of tea but it didn't matter I let the hot cup warm my hands and moved to the couch.

It was about five in the morning so none of my teammates where down here yet. _'Good_' I though, I wasn't prepared to see their faces not now at least.

I reached toward the coffee table and took the remote and changed to the news channel for no particular reason.

**"**_**For people who weren't here to witness this chaos yesterday, we will playback what happened as Plasmas a Jump City villain was spotted destroying parts of Star City.**_

_**The Team came to the peoples rescue but it seems that they were beaten until Jump City's heroes The Titans came to help out and easily defeated Plasmas while saving The Team.**_

_**The city right now is saying their thanks and is going under reconstruction for the buildings that were demolished.**_

_**But for some civilians they are questioning why The Team even though they had few members that were originally from the Titans were unable to defeat an old foe? Will they team up? Why did they leave? Can they…"**_

I turned the channel not wanting to hear any more. No doubt The Team and probably every super hero out there were going to see this.

The one thing though that knowledge kept bugging me about was why Plasmas was there to begin with. But why was he there? Who even new about him besides Slade. But most of all why was Lian targeted?

I sighed and rubbed my temples feeling the stress of all this build up.I quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost six. Getting up I teleported myself to the roof to watch the rising sun.

_**Normal POV**_

She sat on the ledge and watched the flowing water that seemed to invite the sun. She used to love watching the sun, but now she felt slightly bitter toward it. It reminded her of how she would watch it along with Wally and maybe even Robin.

"Why did they leave?" She said to no one in particular.

"I miss them." Raven admitted letting her legs fall over the edge.

"We all do Rae."

Startled some she turned around to fine the rest of her team behind her. Mentally berating herself for not sensing them she stood up and faced them.

"Friend Raven we know how you feel… we all feel this." Starfire told her while holding Silkie tightly.

Raven nodded her head and looked down to her boots. She shifted a little and decided on what she needed to do no they needed to do.

"Let's visit them."

* * *

**The Team**

_**Kid Flash POV**_

I woke up and saw that it was almost eleven, and got up getting dressed while heading to the kitchen. Mostly everyone was up and left to do whatever.

As I walked into the kitchen Artemis passed me and glared at me. That was when all the memories of what happened yesterday came flashing through my mind. The death, the old team, the argument.

Guilt settled inside my stomach as I recalled how I acted towards her. It wasn't her fault though; I shouldn't have reacted in such a way towards her. For an old relationship, if that's what I should call it.

Suddenly I didn't feel like eating anymore. So I turned around and went to go find my best friend Dick, maybe he could help. He also had skeletons in his closet, more than anyone will know.

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is very important please read!**

**I am not going to update until sometime at the end of April because of school and some other issues that I need to take care of. Anyways When I update again in April the updates will be back to back. So I am sorry for the inconvenience.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the third day know now, Roy was trying not to have a mental break down.

He sat in his room filled with anxiety and fear. Was his daughter going to be the same? Was she going to remember him? Will she make it?

Those questions plagued his mind with such force that he hasn't left his room for the past two days.

He had been doing drugs since his daughter's death. Heroin was his main choice in drugs.

The bliss, and relief that came from it, made him forget about his failure of being a father. He promised himself that he would stop after he sees Lian again. He wouldn't dare face Cheshire again, he couldn't not until he had his daughter back.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Wha...what happened!? Where is she! Where is my daughter!?" Screamed a distressed Jade._

_They were in front of the crumpled home that used to house their small family. Jade came to meet her family but stopped as she saw Roy stare at a pile of rubble that was their home. She stood in front of him now filled with fear and anger she screamed at him._

"_She's…dead." He managed to say not looking at her._

"…"

"_Jade." He whispered finally lifting his head only to feel guilt rush at it him full force as he saw her with tear streaming down her face._

_He reached out to her only to be slapped in the face…hard._

_His head snapped to the right, he could feel the stinging pain on his cheek a he slowly turned his head back to face her._

_She stared at him hard; he could hear her teeth grinding together._

"_Fix it." She spat harshly._

"_What" he asked eyes widening._

"_Bring her back… because right know I don't know what to think of you." After she said that she left him by himself in the cold night._

The Team was starting to get worried, they never knew about his daughter and were shocked that he didn't trust them with that information but tried to get him out of his room but it was futile, he would just yell at them and tell them to leave.

So they gave up and figured that wants the third day is here that they can finally get him to communicate with them.

Roy's room was fairly plain, not much to look at just dressers and weapons laid out. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

**Roy POV**

I felt the guilt crush at him and the anger that came with it. What did Viper mean by, '_I don't like the way she died.'_? Before I could think any more about it knocking was heard at my door.

Normally I wouldn't have answered it, but since it was _the day_ I decided I had to. Not knowing what news or conversation may come from the other side.

"Come in" I said, voice slightly hoarse.

"It's me Conner we have guest… the Titans are her."

At the mention of the Titans I jumped from my bed and opened the door and faced Conner in only a few seconds.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Raven POV**

I could feel my team's nervousness as well as my own. We knew where Mt. Justice was so we took the T-ship here.

Today was the day I kept telling myself.

We went inside the mountain via teleportation, and were welcomed with shocked and angry faces.

"What are you guys doing here, and you better answer or you'll regret it?" The one known as Artemis growled already having an arrow pointed at us.

**Normal POV**

Artemis and her team where surprised that The Titans took her threat in stride. They just walked over toward them and asked for Nightwing.

"Nightwing is with Wally I'll go get them" The Green Martian answered not before giving a fish looking boy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go get Roy." Conner said getting in a hurry and leaving.

There was an awkward silence between the two teams until of course Beast boy broke it.

"So… I guess we should introduce the new guys here, since we never did." He stated with a huge nervous grin on his face. He caught Terra's eyes and held contact with them as he introduced the members that they haven't seen before.

He slowly pointed to each person not breaking contact unless looking over to the person he was introducing.

"This guy here is Blue Beetle; the fish guy is Lagoon Boy, that's Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Robin, Rocket, and Mal. You guys should know the rest."

He chuckled slightly feeling more awkward then before but he still stared at Terra no matter what even though she broke eye contact with him.

He couldn't help but have his chest swell up with excitement; there she was looking as good as ever...not in stone. But before he could think on it anymore he was interrupted by more of the members coming in, aka Nightwing, Kid Flash and Red Arrow.


End file.
